


Insignificant

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Heavy Angst, Incest Mention, M/M, Mental Abuse, Past Abuse Mentions, Physical Abuse, Revenge Sex, Sibling Incest, VERY BAD NON CON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, unprepared sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Bede hated Leon as much as he hated Hop.Their constant happy-go-lucky attitude just made him angry.But he'd been better off never learning about Leon's other side.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Leon/Bede, the Leon/Hop is just mentioned
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sable for the idea I hope you're gonna enjoy this x3 
> 
> But okay serious talk this one turned out worse than most of my other non-con one shots, so be warned. This really isn't pretty. It's very graphic and very violent. Don't like don't read.

* * *

  
  
Bede hadn’t been that satisfied with himself in a long time.  
  
That brat, Hop— what a lousy excuse for a trainer.  
  
At first he’d been just a tad worried that Hop would be as strong as his friend Victor, and that he’d lose again.  
But he didn’t.  
Actually, it was surprisingly easy to kick his sorry ass. What an embarrassment for the champ to have a little brother like that. Leon couldn’t be that strong then, either. That loser had almost started crying after Bede called him a disgrace for his brother. Almost cute.

He’d spent the night after in Hammerlocke.  
  
  
The next day, after a rather short meeting with the Chairman, Bede decided to take a break from his mission and just hang out in Hammerlocke. The city had some nice stores and cafes to check out. He also had to stop by the Pokemon Center, as the wild area had been a little rough on his team.  
  
He could see the Hammerlocke Gym in the distance.  
Maybe he should stop by there, too.  
  
After letting them heal his Pokemon, he decided to go for the Gym first. Just to get an impression of the place. He’d be battling in there soon enough. And of course, he was going to win. As if the dragon maniac could stop him.  
  
Walking through the entrance of the Gym, he was surprised to see both Raihan and the champ, surrounded by a swarm of screeching fans. They smiled for the cameras and gave autographs.  
  
Bede frowned. Stupid show-offs.  
  
Still, he came closer as well, as it was the first time he could really see the champion as well as Raihan up close. Leon really was something else. Too perfect. He always looked perfect, he talked as if he was practicing his entire vocabulary every night in front of his mirror, and on top of that no one was able to beat him. Well, until now. Things would change.  
  
Somehow, even through this crowd, the champ suddenly noticed him. He smiled directly into Bede’s direction.  
  
Bede blinked in confusion.  
  
Leon was saying something to Raihan, who nodded and tried to gather the crowd’s attention. Leon excused himself and walked towards Bede.  
  
„Hello there. You must be Bede, right?“ Leon said.  
  
Bede was still confused. He shook Leon’s hand.  
„Yes. How do you know me?“ He asked.  
  
„The Chairman talks a lot about you,“ Leon said, smiling, „And it’s not every day someone gets chosen by the Chairman himself!“  
  
Bede couldn’t help but blush a little. He was taken off guard. The Chairman was talking about him…?  
  
„I am looking forward to what else you’re going to show us in this Gym Challenge,“ Leon went on, „You are a really talented trainer.“  
  
„I’m going to beat you,“ Bede said, frowning. He didn’t like Leon’s happy-go-lucky attitude. Just like Hop. He hated people like that. They didn’t deserve the things they had.  
  
Leon laughed.  
„You can try, but we’ll see about that,“ he said, „Say, have you been to the Hammerlocke vault yet? It’s not open for everyone, but I think we can make an exception here.“  
  
Well, now he had Bede’s attention.  
The vault… A good place for possible hidden Wishing Stars, wasn’t it?  
  
„I would love to see it,“ Bede said.  
  
„Great! It’s always nice to see young people interested in history,“ Leon said, „Let me just tell Raihan, I’ll be right back.  
  
  
Once Leon had cleared things with Raihan, they left the Gym together. Even though Bede had decided to take a day off from his mission, this was a chance he couldn’t let pass by. The vault wasn’t very far from the Gym. It was an impressive building. Not that Bede cared much about things like that. Gathering Wishing Stars was more important.

No one was there when they entered the vault.  
  
„Isn’t there any security around? I thought this place was guarded,“ Bede asked.  
  
„It is,“ Leon said, „Usually.“  
  
And that was the last thing Bede heard him say. Bede had noticed something completely off about the champ’s voice and wanted to turn around, but he couldn’t. Leon was restraining him from behind, a hand over Bede’s mouth to silence him. Bede’s eyes widened and he immediately started to struggle.  
  
Then he felt a stinging sensation at his neck.  
He slowly lost consciousness. 

* * *

He woke up feeling extremely dizzy. Someone was talking, but he was too confused to understand a thing.  
  
„Aww, Hop. Don’t be like that. Sometimes you gotta lose — It just makes you stronger!“ He heard Leon say.  
  
  
Bede tried to move, but he couldn’t.  
He tried to open his eyes, but everything was black.  
He was tied up and blindfolded.  
  
  
„Alright. If you need anything, I’m here for you, yeah? Let me know how the next battle goes! Bye!“  
And with that, the talking stopped. Which made Bede realize that Leon had been talking on the phone.  
He shivered. What the hell was going on?  
  
„L-Leon?“ Bede asked into the silence.  
  
„Ah, you’re awake. Wonderful,“ Leon said, „I was getting worried here that the shot I gave you might have been a little too strong.“  
  
Bede started to panic. He remembered the stinging pain in his neck. He wondered where he was now.  
  
He felt a hand gently touch his right cheek, and immediately flinched.  
„What do you w-want?“ Bede asked, breathing heavily, „Untie me!“

„Where’s the fun in that?“ Leon asked. The way his voice sounded now scared Bede to no end. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
Leon reached for the back of his head, undoing the blindfold. It fell to the ground. Bede opened his eyes. He could only quickly take in his surroundings. It was a bedroom, and the walls and shelves were full of trophies and medals. Bede was tied to the bed.  
  
„Where am I?“ Bede asked quietly.  
  
„In my apartment in Wyndon,“ Leon answered casually.  
  
„Let me go, right now!“ Bede hissed, struggling against his restraints.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was punched right in his face, hard enough to make his head fly to the other side. Bede made a pained noise. Eyes wide with fear, he didn’t dare to look at Leon again.  
  
„I really like you better when you shut your bratty mouth,“ Leon said, his voice suddenly a lot lower. Dangerous. Predatory.  
  
Tears gathered in Bede’s eyes.  
„W-why…?“  
  
„Why?“ Leon asked, and Bede didn’t like the silence that followed, until the champ frowned and went for Bede’s throat, choking him with one hand.  
  
„You _dare_ to humiliate my little brother like that, and have the audacity to ask me _why I’m doing this?_ “  
  
Bede was sobbing, desperately trying to breathe through Leon’s grip. Tears streamed over his face.  
He was crazy. Leon was fucking crazy.  
  
„C-can’t… breathe… please…“ Bede choked out.  
  
„Oh, I’m _so sorry_ , Bede,“ Leon said, sarcasm seeping from his voice. He smiled and let go of his throat.  
  
Bede coughed violently.  
„You won’t get away with this,“ he sobbed, „The Chairman will—“  
  
„The Chairman won’t do shit. Why do you think you’re special? Because you’re his little errand boy? Please. He’s not even fucking you, so you might as well not exist at all,“ Leon said.  
  
Bede stared at him.  
„N-no—“  
  
„Listen here, you little shit,“ Leon went on, grabbing a fistful of Bede’s hair and yanking on it, „You’re not special. You never were. But Hop? _Hop_ is special. He’s my brother, of fucking course he is. And you really thought you could get away with what you did? Telling him that he’s a _disgrace to me_?“  
  
„You’re sick!“ Bede yelled at Leon.  
  
And Leon punched him again, this time in the stomach. Bede almost felt like throwing up. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. He squirmed, crying bitter tears.  
„Stop, please, stop…!“  
  
„Aren’t you glad at least _someone_ is giving you attention right now? Since you’re not whore enough to get it from the Chairman,“ Leon said, smiling, „Maybe you should have stayed at the orphanage like a good _insignificant little brat._ “  
  
Every word was full of hate and shook Bede to the core. He couldn’t stop crying. He prayed for this to be a nightmare he would soon wake up from.

  
„Y’know,“ Leon kept talking, „It’s not like you’re the first. I’ve had to deal with quite a few people who got in Hop’s way. If Victor wasn’t that important to Hop he’d be dead by now. But you? you deserve some special treatment. It’s not every day someone manages to make my brother cry. Are you proud of yourself?“  
  
Bede didn’t answer. He was just sobbing quietly, waiting for Leon to have mercy and stop hurting him.  
  
„Answer me, brat,“ Leon growled.  
  
„I’m s-sorry,“ Bede choked out, eyes full of fear, „Please stop, please, I won’t do it again, I…“  
  
„Of course you won’t,“ Leon interrupted him, „I’ll make sure of that.“  
  
Bede inhaled sharply. Leon reached for his shorts, slowly taking them off.  
„W-what— No— No!“  
  
Bede panicked. He hadn’t realized until this moment why exactly he was tied to a _bed_ , but now it made sense, and he felt sick. He couldn’t breathe properly anymore. Leon took off both his shorts and his underwear, leaving his lower half exposed.  
  
„Please, don’t, I’ll do anything— Please—“ Bede sobbed.  
  
„Of course you’ll do _anything_. Like a good little whore,“ Leon answered, smiling calmly, „I’ve got all night to fuck you up.“  
Never in his life had Bede been more terrified of someone.

Leon started stroking him, slowly but steadily. Bede hated it, but his body still reacted.  
  
„You’re not a virgin, or are you? Hmmm… No. They probably fucked you back at the orphanage. I wouldn’t be surprised,“ Leon muttered.  
  
Inside Bede’s mind, he was screaming.  
_Shut up.  
Please shut up.  
Stop…! _  
  
Leon grinned, knowing that he’d hit a nerve.  
„Of course. And that’s exactly why Rose doesn’t touch you. Sick bastard only wants virgins.“  
  
Bede was shaking. No. Leon must be lying. _The Chairman would never…_  
  
„Look who’s getting hard. You really do love attention from _anyone_ , don’t you? Disgusting.“  
  
He wished Leon would stop talking and just get it over with. He still couldn’t stop crying. He knew that worse was about to come, but he already couldn’t handle this anymore.  
  
Then Leon stopped touching him. He looked at him with a big smile on his face, admiring the damage he’d already done. Then he took off his pants, revealing his own hard cock.  
  
„I’m going to fuck your mouth,“ Leon said, „And you’re gonna stay nice and obedient while I do it. I could do so much worse. You don’t want that, do you?“  
  
Bede shook his head, sobbing.  
  
He moved on top of Bede, until he was kneeling so his dick was right above the boy’s face. Bede couldn’t stop shaking. He was scared. So scared.  
  
„Open your mouth, whore,“ Leon demanded.  
  
Bede opened up and Leon shoved his cock right in. Nearly too deep, making him gag a little. His eyes were wide with fear and full of tears as he let Leon fuck his mouth. Leon was moaning quietly.  
  
And then Bede noticed something horrifying.  
  
Leon was moaning _Hop’s name._  
  
„Nngh… Aah, yes, Hop, fuck…“ Leon kept cursing under his breath, „Love you… I love you…“  
  
Bede was drooling around Leon’s huge cock, trying his best to stay still and just take it. Muffled whining noises escaped him every now and then. Leon was being rough and moving too fast. And he kept not looking at him, moaning his little brother’s name instead.  
  
Bede couldn’t believe what a sick fuck the champion actually was.  
  
It felt like forever until Leon finally decided to stop.  
Bede coughed, breathing heavily. He didn’t dare to look at Leon.  
  
„Not bad. Maybe the Chairman _should_ give you a try after all,“ Leon said, licking his lips.  
  
Bede gritted his teeth, still not looking at Leon.  
„You’re sick. You’re fucking your brother,“ he breathed out.  
  
„Oh, no. I wish,“ Leon said, sighing, „But that’s off limits. I would never hurt Hop. I’m okay with it being just a fantasy. You wouldn’t understand. Did you ever love someone? Even if you did, you sure as hell didn’t love them the way I love Hop. Hop is everything to me. Nothing in this world is more important than him.“  
  
„You’re sick!!“ Bede yelled, „Just a sick bastard, and I’m going to let everyone know!“  
  
Leon huffed out a laugh.  
„Will you? The Chairman would abandon you if you were to try and frame me for anything at all. Where would you go without his sponsorship? Back to the orphanage you’re too old for? Or would you whore yourself out on the streets? That would suit you.“  
  
Bede stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.  
„He wouldn’t… He wouldn’t… abandon me…“  
He didn’t know if he was trying to convince Leon, or himself.  
  
„You don’t know Rose at all,“ Leon simply said, starting to stroke Bede’s dick again, „You’re living in a fantasy world if you really believe he’s a good person.“ 

Small moans escaped Bede. He hated it. He was hurt, crying and felt like throwing up, and _still_ his body decided to react to Leon’s touches.  
„Please, please just get it over with,“ Bede sobbed.  
  
„Oh, you wish. We’re far from done here,“ Leon answered. He started to grind his cock down between Bede’s legs. „Once I’ve fucked you, I’m gonna shove a vibrator inside you and leave you like that, until I’m ready to go again. I told you, I’ve got _all night_.“  
  
Without a warning, without even preparing him, Leon started to push inside the boy.  
  
And Bede screamed.  
Screamed on top of his lungs.  
Loud enough to actually make Leon curse and cover the boys mouth with his hand.  
  
„Mmmh—!! Mmh—!“ Bede kept screaming and trashing even with Leon trying to silence him. It hurt. It hurt way too much!  
  
Panicking, he ended up biting Leon’s hand.  
  
Leon cursed.  
„Fuck, you little—“  
  
„Help!! Someone help me! Please! Help!!!“ Bede screamed as loud as he possibly could, hoping that there was someone outside this window who’d maybe hear him.

Leon slapped him across his face —once, twice.  
„Shut the fuck up. No one is going to hear you,“ He said, a warning tone to his voice.  
  
Sobbing uncontrollably, Bede gave up.  
  
Leon started fucking into him fast and hard, and Bede kept crying through all of it. He couldn’t move at all anymore. It was like Leon was fucking a lifeless doll. And again, the sick fuck was moaning his brother’s name.  
  
Bede didn’t know how long it went on. He didn’t even feel like he was in his own body anymore. He couldn’t _see_ anything anymore, because his vision was blurry from his tears.  
  
Leon came inside him, crying out Hop’s name.  
  
Bede could feel the hot cum filling up his sore asshole, making it hurt even more. His lips were bloody from biting them too hard earlier, and his face was bruised from all the times Leon had hit him. He stared at the ceiling, but he wasn’t really looking at anything.  
  
Leon pulled out. He cursed and tried to catch his breath.  
  
Bede tried to open his mouth. To say something. To once more beg Leon to let him go. But he couldn’t.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something on Leon’s nightstand.  
A picture of Leon and Hop.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to hold back more tears.  
  
_I’m sorry._


End file.
